User talk:LeDeni
Please sign your comments so it's easier to track it back to you. Thanks. --Ufelder 07:07, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Changed build Hey, i thought i would let you know that my build Steady Warrior has been changed alot since the last time you voted. Could you revote? thanx BMW 23:27, 6 December 2006 (CST) talk:N/A Dark Vampire|Revert Please do not comment WITHIN the voting area. i am the one who removed the comments and i explained why in the area where i moved the comment to. Commenting within votes disrupts the vote #'s and makes the vote look bad. please change it back when you get the chance (i cannot break GW:1RV to do it so u have to change it back yourself. See the following lines in Project:Build vetting procedure for more information. Two important notes on the votes section: *''Do NOT strike out other people's votes or delete them for any reason. If you think a vote is objectionable in any way, report it to an admin (see GW:ADMIN for a list of admins). '' *''Do NOT discuss other people's votes in the voting section. It makes the votes cluttered and unreadable. Instead, take your issues to the disucssion section below or to the respective user's talk page. ''--Midnight08 (talk| ) 09:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) I apologize, I didn't know discussing in vote list is not allowed, but a great rage I experience from such rubbish unfavored reasons makes me act like this. LeDeni 14:52, 13 January 2007 (CST) :NP at all just like to make sure people dont ge in trouble so i try to fix little things and explain the problem and why i change things to them =) TY for taking it well and changing it back. The negative votes may not be perfect, but try to understad what theyre saying and try to improve upon the build cnsidering some of whats said... even good builds can be improved upon. I will be testing it later tonight to get my vote in =) --Midnight08 (talk| ) 16:40, 13 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC)